Ron's Precious
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: Ron recives a package and everyone wants it. Sorry bad summary but don't want to give it away. Plz read and Review


**A/N this is a Challenge I took from The Final Prophecy. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Ron's Precious**

"Its here oh its finally here." Ron said to himself. Opening the box that was just sent to him.

"What's here." Hermione asked from behind him. Ron jumped.

"Uhh nothing Hermione I was err talking to myself." Ron said covering his box that he had received it in. Hermione looked at him but finally decided to let him be and continued on her way to the library. Ron watched her to make sure she left. Then he cackled to himself. "Its mine, all mine." he said pulling out what was in the box. As soon as he did Harry walked in the room and gasped.

"Ron is that what I think it is?" Harry asked astounded. Staring at it memorised.

Ron quickly put it to his side. "No Harry its mine. All mine you can't have it." Harry stared some more his gaze never leaving it.

"It is. You have a ... a ... a pineapple." Harry said covering his mouth.

"Noooo. You can't have it." Ron yelled at him shaking his head and running out the door straight past Harry. Harry ran right out the door after him. Harry chased and chased after Ron until Professor McGonagall came running after them.

"What's the meaning of this." Professor McGonagall asked trying to catch up with them.

"Professor." Harry gasped still chasing after Ron trying to talk at the same time. "Ron...He has ... he has a... P...Pineapple."

"Did you say Pineapple?" Harry nodded. McGongall gasped then she to started running after Ron. Ron ran and ran until he got outside in the sunlight. He smiled to himself

"Ahhhhh. Yes no one will find us now." Ron said quietly to himself as he almost tripped over a branch from a tree. "Stupid tree you just had to be there huh. What trying to make me lose my Pineapple. HUH?" he asked yelling at the branch about to start a fight with it. He was kicking it over and over again. "Oh how do you like that hmmm?" Soon he felt something hit him over the head. And he felt wet. Ron looked up to see Fred and George dropping water balloons on anyone under them. He glared at them.

"Ha Sorry Ron thought you were someone else." Fred yelled or was it George.

"Oh my gosh. Gred." Forge said. "Do you see what he is holding." George's eyes got wide.

"Can it be?" George asked.

"I think it is." Fred said.

"A Pineapple." They said together and jumped off the ledge they were on and started to chase after Ron.

"Oh no."Ron muttered and started running off again.

"Get him." George yelled. Harry and McGonagall ran out of the castle at that moment. They were running side by side just to get to Ron.

"Ahhhhhh." Ron screamed. Hagrid stepped out of his cabin with his pink umbrella over his shoulder.

"Oy what are you running from Ron." Hagrid asked. Swishing his umbrella around lazily.

"They..." He gasped from all his running. "They want to steal my precious... I mean Pineapple. They're trying to take it away from me."

"Get in me cabin." Hagrid said to Ron. Ron nodded and entered. He turned around and watched everything from Hargids window.

"Oy all of you scram. Ron isn't sharing his Pineapple with anyone now go away the lot of you." Hargid bellowed at them.

"Never!" screamed Professor McGonagall charging on towards the cabin

"I want that Pineapple." Harry threatened walking forward.

"Give us the pineapple." Fred and George warned glaring at Hargid. Ron stepped away from the window trying to think of something to help him.

"Get away." Hargid said waving his umbrella and he summoned mice accidentally.

"Ohhhh Mice." McGonagall exclaimed turning into a cat and chasing them instead of asking for the pineapple. Hargid watched her for a second before turning back to the other three.

"Get out of the way Hargid. We want that pineapple." Harry said walking deadly towards him followed by the Weasley twins.

"No." Hargid defended. Ron stepped out of the cabin. Pineapple in his hand. Their gaze went to it not even blinking.

"You want the pineapple?" Ron asked. They nodded. Mouths watering he threw it. He threw his beloved pineapple at the raging trio. "Then go get it." They chased after it not even looking back at Ron smiling.

"Oy Ron that was your only Pineapple." Hargid said. Ron shook his head.

"Nope I transfigured it to look like the pineapple. Here's mine." Ron said pulling out his pocket and started cackling. Hagrid joined in after a second.

"Good for you." Hargid said once they stopped cackling like witches (Hey I'm a wizard. Ron defended.) Then Ron walked away.

Ron started rubbing his pineapple still walking towards the castle nobody in sight. 'My Precious no one can take you away from me now.' he whispered rubbing it with all his might. Then before he knew it he tripped over the tree branch and his pineapple slipped out of his hands. Then out of the blue the mice came and carried it away. Followed by a cat chasing the mice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron cried. "My precious, my beautiful, my lovely pineapple is gone forever." He laid there and cried over his pineapple.

Far away from their someone was laughing at Ron losing his precious, his beautiful, his lovely pineapple. Actually they weren't far away at all they were watching him from on the Astronomy tower.

"I told you to never lie to me Ron. Ha ha ha ha." the person cackled. And ate a piece of the pineapple she just stole. "After all no one gets the better side of the one the only all powerful Hermione Granger. HA HA HA HA." Hermione cackled again.

"I'd put that pineapple down if I were you." said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw standing there was Harry, Fred and George.

"Never." Hermione screeched holding on close to the pineapple.

"Hermione." Harry said holding out he hand and advancing on her.

"No Harry. Not even from my cold lifeless hands." She yelled backing away from they all.

"That can be arranged." Fred said taking his wand out and walking closer to Hermione. But before anyone had time to do anything else and huge bird came and swooped up the pineapple.

"NOOOOOOOO." They all yelled watching the bird fly away.

* * *

**A/n Hope you enjoyed.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever**


End file.
